


Take Your Time (Take Some Time)

by MidnightEscence



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEscence/pseuds/MidnightEscence
Summary: Nick's been ignoring Ellie for a few days. But it isn't what she thinks its for.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Take Your Time (Take Some Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfic! It was born out of a wild imagination listening to Take Some Time by Asking Alexandria, no sleep, too much coffee, and a desperate need to avoid doing my anatomy homework. Enjoy, please leave kudos and constructive criticism : )
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Ellie just knew that Nick was hiding something from her. And not just any something, but a _big_ something. How, one may ask? Because he couldn’t look her in the eye for the last two days.

After the hit and run a few months ago, Ellie and her partner became closer than she thought they could be, _hoped_ that they could be, again. It warmed her to know that Nick trusted in her to look after him while recovering and that he felt the need to protect her – even if he only thought of her “as a sister”. It has been amazing to get to spend so much time with the person she considers her absolute best friend, even if that meant she must squash down all the very _non_ -friend-like feelings and urges. All. The. Fucking. Time. Ellie just couldn’t help but pay close attention to Nick due to those urges, and that’s how she noticed him acting so different the last few days.

Over the last few months every day was filled with one of them bringing the other coffee at the start of their work day, shared meals at night when working late on a case, and Nick constantly dropping her favorite snacks on her desk (and in some instances right in front of her face when she was concentrating too hard on something for a case to remember to eat). So far this week he’s said all but a few sentences to her and has ignored all invitations to come over for dinner and drinks. He barely even acknowledged the coffee and protein bar she gave him this morning. Once again, he hasn’t looked her in the eye at any point of conversation or interaction for the last two days.

Sighing heavily as he shut down her computer for the night, Ellie grabbed her coat from over the side of her cubicle wall, shrugging it on and picked up her go-bag from under her desk. Frowning slightly and glancing at Nick one last time, him staring resolutely at his computer screen without twitching a muscle, Ellie tosses a goodbye to McGee and Gibbs, and heads toward the elevator. Stepping inside, she can’t help but wonder what she could have possibly done wrong.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at her apartment, Ellie sets her bag down and removes her coat, taking a moment to go through her living room and kitchen, turning on lights and switching the TV onto a random channel for background noise. Next, she goes to her bedroom and strips out of her clothes, pulling an old shirt out from her pile of clean laundry she has yet to put away, only realizing once its in place that it’s one of Nick’s he accidently left after the last time he crashed on her couch after a night of too many glasses of wine and good food.

Deciding against pulling on any pajama pants since she has no house guests and isn’t expecting anyone, Ellie ventures back out to the kitchen in search of food in nothing but said shirt that hits just below her hips and her underwear. Half-ass looking through the fridge for leftovers, all the sudden there is a quick, familiar rap of knuckles at her door, and then Nick lets himself in with his key. Slamming the refrigerator door shut with an audible squeak, Ellie turns around quickly to dart into her room in an attempt to pull on pants, Nick is already setting down his backpack and staring at Ellie like he wants to devour her – _wait, what? Where did that thought come from?!_

Shaking her head to clear away the absolute inappropriate thoughts she could feel forming, her cheeks blushing as she rushes to explain.

“Uh, just let me go put on some pants really quick please! I wasn’t exactly expecting anyone…” Ellie moves to dart around the breakfast bar and him, but he moves to block her path, gently grabbing her arm. She glances up at him, still blushing, to find Nick looking at her so intently that she forgets for a moment what she was doing. So focused was she on his eyes, she barely catches what he says quietly, voice seeming to drop an octave or two.

“Don’t bother, if I get my way you won’t need them here soon.” Snapping out of her fixation, Ellie’s jaw drops as she sucks in a harsh breath, barely able to believe those words came out of his mouth.

“Wait, uh, what?” floundering for words, she takes a step back and refocuses her brain. “Okay, please explain. Because I’m having a hard time coinciding that statement with the way you’ve been acting this week. I mean, you haven’t even directly looked at me for the last two days! You’ve ignored every text I’ve sent you! Where did that come from?” she could feel the words coming out faster, her pitch getting a little frantic by the end, accented by her flailing arms.

Stepping to the side, bodily moving Ellie with him to walk her to the couch just off to his left, Nick sighed as he had them both sit on the couch and looked at Ellie. With a sigh sounding as if he was about to unload the weight of the world off his back, Nick began to explain;

“I’m sorry I ignored you, I really didn’t mean to. But to be honest, it’s been difficult for me to look at you the last few days without seeing the image of you naked just out of the shower. You know, the same image I got of you a few days ago when I crashed on the couch...” trailing off his words, Ellie remembered it now.

Four nights ago, Nick had crashed on her couch after a long night and a grueling case that left them dead on their feet. The next morning Ellie had awoken early and decided to get in the shower before starting coffee, assuming Nick would still be asleep by the time she got it going like normal, so she didn’t bother shutting the bathroom door all the way. But shortly after she reentered the living room, she realized that Nick was already up and gone. That’s when the weirdness started.

Giving her a minute to think, Nick continued.

“So, after that, I guess I felt it was too hard to be around you because, well, because I couldn’t fight off wanting you anymore Ellie.” Taking her hand in his, Nick began stroking the back of her hand, the motion making her shiver. Watching his fingers closely, she couldn’t help briefly fantasize about what else his long, thick, calloused fingers could do to her… once again shaking her head, Ellie looked at Nick. “So yeah, I want you Ellie. And not just once, but all the time. Every-fucking-day.”

Unable to stand it any longer, Ellie surged up and grabbed Nicks collar, yanking him to her and practically attacked his mouth with a ferocity that shocked them both. Taking the hint, Nick gave as good as got, and pulled Ellie’s slight frame onto his lap and lifted her up and he stood. Never breaking their kiss, Ellie wrapped her legs around his waist thinking _this cant be fucking real ohmygod_ – and Nick strode them into her bedroom only separating from her to unceremoniously drop her onto her bed.

Not wanting to waste any time, he immediately stripped off his shirt, abdomen muscles rippling slightly at the movement and Ellie barely recognized the wanton sound heard in the room as coming from her own mouth. Seeing Nick’s tell-tale smirk, she felt a rush of desire and confidence flow through her, feeling as if her skin was on fire, she rose up onto her knees and crossed her arms in front of herself to grab the hem of her- _his_ – shirt, and ripped it up off over her head, tilting it to look at him with a smirk of her own.

Taking it as the permission it was, Nick began attacking her mouth again, sweeping her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. Granting it, Ellie clasped her hands around his neck and let the sensation of him dominating her mouth drown out any thought she might have previously had of him never feeling the same about her as she did him. Shifting their weight, Nick began to lean her backwards and up to the headboard of the bed to have his whole body cover hers, slotting his leg between her thighs and sliding his own thigh up the hit her core, causing Ellie to let loose an unexpectedly loud moan.

Going with the encouragement, Nick began trailing his hand up and down the side of her breast to her ribcage to her hip, at the same time moving his ministrations of his mouth to her neck, Ellie turning her head to the left to allow him better access. Feeling his fingers along the line of her underwear, she shifted her hips up into his hand, hoping he’d take the cue for what it was.

Breaking away from her neck, his kisses traveled down to the valley of her breasts and slowly began to give attention to one nipple, then the other. Smirking at her sighs of pleasure, he trailed farther south, bringing both hands to hook into the waistband of her underwear and _pulled_. Once they were off, Ellie tugged at his arms, pulling him back up to her mouth while her own hands dropped to his waist to undo his jeans button and pull down his zipper in a hurry, frantically pushing at his pants and boxers, trying to get them off so she could get to what she really wanted. Kicking his pants off, Nick kissed Ellie hard one more time before stopping her hands and holding them to his chest with one hand, forcing her to look at him with the other.

“B, I need to know if you feel the same. I need to hear it, to know that this is okay, because I don’t think I can stop if we go further…” Taking the hand he didn’t have a hold of, she reached up to cup his jaw, stroking his cheek gently with her thumb.

“Yes, Nick,” she started out gently. “I want this. All of it. Whatever that is. I have for years. And I swear to god, if you stop, I might murder you. And I know you know I could probably hide your body where they’ll never find it.” Voice taking on a mocking tone, Ellie smiled when Nick chuckled at her joke, knowing full well that she was right.

“Well, it’s a good thing I have no intentions of stopping, not anytime soon.” With that, all bets were off, as they fell into each other again.

Nick’s hand slipped down to her folds as he lay her back on the bed, groaning when he found her soaking wet, Ellie moaning at the same time. He played with her entrance for a moment, sliding his fingers in just the barest amount and then back up to circle her clit a few times, then back down, making the circuit several times before Ellie had enough and broke away from his kiss to demand he get on with it… and oh boy, to her absolute delight did he.

Shifting up, Nick spread Ellie’s legs apart enough to completely fit them around his hips again, took his cock in hand, and began to push in. Sucking in a breath, Ellie bared down till he was all the way in, stretching her more than she was used to, and she couldn’t help but think that he felt so much _bigger_ and _better_ than anyone she had previously been with, the thought of that alone making her feel more aroused.

After a moment for them both to get used to the feel of each other, Ellie shifted her hips, signaling Nick to move. He started out slow, only picking up pace when Ellie was almost begging him to, seeming to cue into what she needed, he brought a hand up and started pinching her right nipple – how he seemed to know that that was the one more sensitive, she had no clue, but thank _fuck_ he did – she began to move her hips in earnest along with him. Nick moved slightly to change angle, somehow going deeper, and Ellie let out a yelp at the change it brought, panting faster and heavier. Feeling her walls starting to quiver, Nick changed his focus on her breast down to her clit, lightly circling a few times before he felt her crest and break over him, one loud moan tearing its way up Ellie’s throat and causing him to find his own release one, two thrusts later.

Stilling, Ellie clung to Nick as they both came down from their highs. Neither one wanting to let go of each other, they curled together to catch their breaths. After a minute, they looked to another and smiled.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a one-time thing?” Ellie asked, raising an eyebrow at Nick.

“Oh, hell no B, you’re stuck with me now. Besides, with that mandated vacation time coming up, I want to take some time to explore you. Make you take your time to fall apart like that, again and again and again.” Shivering at his words, all Ellie could do is smile.

So yes, Ellie knew Nick was hiding something from her, she just had never imagined that it could be the same thing she had hid from him.


End file.
